Back To Your Arms
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Juliet/James AU. What happens when the two meet at a small store in the real world?


_**Something I whipped up quickly the other night. Might leave it as a one-shot or might make it multi-chapter, I'm not too sure yet. Sorry it's so short but enjoy nonetheless :)**_

Juliet rolled her eyes as she skimmed the Hallmark card she held in her hand.

"I'm never going to find a decent one." She breathed out in frustration as she forced it closed and tossed it aside.

"Try this." She heard a southern male voice drawl out from behind her, and before she could respond she felt his arm gently graze hers as he reached past her to grab a particular card from out of its slot.

"Yer lookin' through all the mushy stuff. Funny's what ya' gotta get." He stated as he handed her the paper with a cartoon polar bear on the cover, "Got this same one fer my partner a few months 'go. He gotta' kick outta it."

She couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at his statement. _Partner_? So the handsome stranger was gay? Didn't surprise her - most men _that _good looking often were.

"Woah there, blondie. Know what yer thinkin'." He cleared up, catching her expression and raising a hand in protest, "Meant partner as in _work _- I'mma cop."

"Sorry." She mumbled, "I just thought - "

"Trust me, I love the ladies. 'Specially tall blonde ones." He threw both a small smirk and a wink her way, and she let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You can't be serious." She shook her head in what he could only hope was flirtatiously, "Hitting on women in a drug store? What ever happened to the old fashion way of picking them up in clubs and discotheques?"

"Discotheques?" He echoed, "What, you livin' in the seventies? Ya' got some sorta time machine that brought you here?"

She shook her head and quipped, "I prefer to use my Delorean." She paused once she remembered the card in her hand and silently read through it. She smiled as she finished, "This is perfect for Rachel. Thank you."

"Yeah? I got good taste, huh?"

She smirked, "I realized that once you said you found me attractive."

"Never actually said that, darlin'." He stated with a sly smile, but when she narrowed her eyes at him, he added, "But I'm sure as hell thinkin' it."

There was a pause, "So Rachel yer friend? Co-worker?"

"Sister actually." She corrected, "Her birthday's in a few days and..." She trailed off once she noticed two shady looking men standing near the stores only cash register.

"Put the cash in the bag." She overheard one growl out gruffly and her eyes mechanically widened. She took a step back in precaution as she whispered out warily, "Did you hear that?"

"How many times do I gotta tell you, sweetheart, I'm trained at this." James stated, grabbing his gun out of the inside of his jacket pocket. He then carefully made his way over to the criminals, pointing his gun at the larger of the two.

"Hands up. Yer under arrest."

The man's hands instantly flew up, and as his accomplice bolted the other way, he screamed out, "Get the girl. They're together."  
Juliet glanced around the room - surely they weren't talking about her. However, the man approached her, gun of his own in plain sight, and she shook her head, "What? No I'm not - "

In an instant the mans hands were tightly held around her neck and gun pressed to the side of her head, "Let us leave with the money or your girl's a goner."

James snapped his head towards the pair, "She ain't my girl. Leave her outta this - I dunno her."

The man cocked his gun, "Then I guess this won't be too hard for you to watch."

"Please. Don't." She choked out, barely able to form words due to the restraint against her throat.

The man was about to pull the trigger when James warned slowly, "Let the lady go."

"No way in hell." He shot back, and before he made another move, Juliet grabbed his arm with her free hand and used her pent-up energy to harshly flip him onto the ground.

James, along with every other customer in the store, stared in amazement as the gun fell to the floor and she bent down to swipe it up.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked dow at the robber, his eyes wide with shock, and she deadpanned, "Have fun in jail."

* * *

Once Miles came down to handcuff the criminals and escort them to the police car, James turned towards Juliet and gave a low whistle, "Why didn't ya' mention you were one a' Charlie's Angel's, princess?"

She stared at the wall in front of her, unmoving, and breathed out, "I can't believe I did that."

"What? Defended yerself like a pro?" He asked, "Ya' got a black belt I don't know 'bout?"

She gulped, overcome with shock and veins still pumping with adrenaline, "I've never been in a fight in my life..._I _don't even know how I did that."

"Ya' were amazing." He admitted as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thank you for having my back." She breathed out, "I know it's your job but..."

"I didn't do nothin'." He reminded her, "It was all you."

"Come on, LaFleur. We gotta get these knucklehead's to the station." Miles suddenly interrupted as he waved his partner over.

"Alright. I'mma be there in a sec'." James called back before turning his attention over to Juliet and stating, "I gotta' get goin'...uhh, I never caught yer name."

"Juliet."

"Juliet." He repeated with a nod, already enjoying the way her name felt against his tongue, "I'm James."

She smiled, "I've always liked that name...It was nice to meet you, James."

"Likewise."He returned with a grin before turning towards the door to get back to work. However, before he took his first step, he heard Juliet call out to him.

"You should take my number."

He spun around to see her holding out a square piece of paper, "'Scuse me?"

"In case you need to contact me - about the robbers." She cleared up and he smirked as he reached out to take the card, their fingers grazing in the process.

"If I take this, can't promise ya' I won't use it ta' ask ya' out on a' date."

She shrugged, "If that happens, it happens."

He gave her one last look up and down, "Trust me, _it'll happen_."


End file.
